Restless Warriors
by Casa Circe
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2018, Day One: Future. Something was bothering Acxa, Keith noticed, and he surprised himself at his own perception. He wasn't sure how he could help but he was determined to try.


**Kacxa Week 2018 Day 1**

 **Future**

 _ **Restless Warriors**_

 **NOTE:**

 _My second Voltron ship and one that I didn't think about that much until season 7 came along. I thought the connection between Keith and Acxa was intriguing and that's pretty much all it takes for me to start seriously shipping them. Kacxa Week is my excuse to get my shipping out of my system so I've decided to write one-shots for each theme._

 _It's my first time writing either character and I confess that I don't know them that well but I'm going to try my best. This will be a learning experience. Please let me know what you think._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Something was bothering Acxa, Keith noticed, and he surprised himself at his own perception.

He was not usually so attuned to the feelings of others and Acxa was always careful about displaying any emotion. He had a bond with the other paladins, of course, but it had taken time to forge that connection, and he had struggled at first to try and relate to all of them. Even the bond with his lion had not come easy.

And yet, with this Galra general who had repeatedly saved his life, he felt strangely at ease. After the last time she saved them, he had suddenly wanted to get to know her better. They saw something of themselves in each other. They had probably unconsciously sense this even back when they first met and that whole adventure with the weblum. And since she had recently become a member of the Blade of Marmora, they had spent more time together.

He knew her enough to be sure that she was not easily troubled. She was a Galra general, after all, and had seen more than her fair share of unpleasantness. For the most part she kept her composure but there would be moments, flashes of uncertainty and doubt that would show on her face, only to be replaced immediately with her customary calm.

Keith wasn't sure how he could help her but he was determined to try.

"Hey," he said, approaching her after another completed mission, "You all right?"

"Of course," she replied, puzzled, "What made you think otherwise?"

They were the only ones on a small ship and the journey back to the base was going to be a long one. So Keith figured that now was as good a time as any to express his concern.

"It's just…," Keith started hesitantly, "You seem worried about something. And I wanted to ask if I could help in any way?"

Acxa sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really," Keith reassured her with a small smile, "I just noticed that you would get this look on your face…like you were unsure about something…and then it would disappear. I guess I just picked up on it somehow."

He gave her a shrug and she looked at him curiously. It was not like her to let her guard down with anyone, but somehow she had found it easy to trust him, despite their complex history. Now that they were clearly on the same side, some things had gotten simple and yet, there were also certain complications. Feelings that she refused to dwell on for the moment.

Seeing that the Galra was lost in thought, Keith regretted opening the subject with her. She clearly did not want to talk about it and now he felt embarrassed for prying.

"Hey, it's not a big deal if you don't want to talk about it," he began nervously.

"It's fine," Acxa replied, smiling, "I'm actually glad I can finally talk to someone about it."

Keith nodded gravely, prepared to listen.

"It's just," Acxa began uncertainly, "Things have been moving very quickly recently, and for the first time in years, there is a real possibility for peace in the universe, for all this fighting to finally, finally be over. And while I'm glad that things are coming together at last, I'm also a bit nervous."

"About what?" asked Keith.

"Don't get me wrong," Acxa replied, "I'm not against achieving peace and balance in the universe. I wouldn't be here if I wanted the chaos to continue." 

"No one doubts your commitment to the cause," Keith reassured her, "Especially not me."

Acxa looked at him gratefully. "As wonderful as it is to think of the world at peace, I'm ashamed to say I can't really imagine what it will be like. All my life all I've ever known is war and conflict. I just…I just don't know where I would fit in when the world changes completely. It's difficult to explain."

"I think I kind of know what you mean though," said Keith.

"Do you?" Acxa asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and don't worry. You're not the only one who feels this way. I'm also not sure what I'd be now if I wasn't a Paladin of Voltron or a member of the Blade. I guess the world will always need saving, but what happens when it doesn't? What am I going to do then?"

"You do understand," Acxa said with relief, "I wasn't sure I could speak of this to anyone."

"It's weird, I don't really talk about this stuff with the others," Keith admitted, "But with you, it seems easy. I can't explain it."

The Galra warrior merely smiled at him. She was grateful to have a confidante in the midst of all this.

"Anyway, if that's what's bothering you, you should know that you're not alone," Keith said encouragingly, "When the war is over and the universe is at peace, we can figure out our new roles together."

"Thank you," Acxa said earnestly, "I would like that."


End file.
